Fifty Shades of Grey Matter
Fifty Shades of Grey Matter is the eleventh episode of Season 2 and twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It aired February 2, 2016 and had 1.43 millions viewers. Plot Things become interesting for Liv when she and Clive investigate the murder of a young librarian, who was also secretly an erotic fiction writer. Meanwhile, things heat up between Blaine and someone quite unexpected. Lastly, Major is hit with an unforeseen snag in his plan. Rahul Kohli also stars. http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160115cw04/ Recap At a library, a sniffling young librarian - Grace LeGare - asks a young man if she can help him. He says that he needs to use the computer, and a co-worker named Muriel Fletcher comes over and orders the man out. Once he leaves, Muriel tells Grace that the man was watching snuff films on their computers and asks if Grace is leaving all the shelving work for her again. Grace says that she's not feeling well and asks if she can leave, and Muriel reluctantly agrees. Later, Muriel is putting the books away and the boy tries to tip the shelves over on her. Grace comes back, sees him, and threatens to call the police. She goes over to Muriel, coughing... and then collapses, vomiting. Three days later, Ravi tells Clive that Grace died of water hemlock poisoning. She was in the hospital and the doctors couldn't figure out her problem, and they called in Ravi. Ravi finally tells Clive that hemlock could have been slipped into tea or salad. Clive is going to visit Grace's husband, Andy, and invites Liv to join him. She eats Grace's brain and then heads out. A group of men arrive at Boss' HQ and Drake stops them. He refuses to let them go in, and they explain that their stash house got raided. They figure that Boss will want to know, but Drake still refuses. When they point out that there's three of them, Drake attacks them. One of them smashes a bottle over Drake's head, and he goes full-on zombie. Once he knocks out the men, Drake goes to see Blaine and warns that Boss is going to figure out that he's the inside man, and that Blaine is going to get him killed. Blaine assures him that soon Boss will fall and he'll take over the crime lord's empire. The next day, Liv and Clive go to the LeGare home. There's no sign of garden, and a doormat declaring love is in the house. A burly tattooed man answers the door, and introduces himself as Todd, Andy's home health aide. Todd invites them in and Andy wheels out in a wheelchair. Clive tells him that someone poisoned Grace, and Andy breaks into tears. Once he calms down, Andy says that he doesn't garden and Todd does everything. Liv sees a photo of Andy and Grace together and both standing. Andy explains that he was a firefighter and a support beam collapsed on him five years ago. The only person he can think of who disliked Grace was Muriel, a co-worker at the library. Todd motions Liv out and then starts kissing her. After a moment, she kisses him back... and Liv realizes that she's been daydreaming. Meanwhile, Andy says that Grace sold her first novel and was going to quit her job when the money came in. He confirms that it was a romance novel. Liv and Clive go to the library and talk to Muriel. She insists that she was friendly with Andy, but Grace used work time inappropriately to work on her book. Liv asks if Muriel was jealous of Grace's success, and Muriel scoffs and asks if they knew what kind of book it was. Clive answers that it was a romance novel and Muriel says that's one way of putting it. She lets them listen to the pre-release copy of the audiobook, read by Kristen Bell. It's an erotic novel, and the passage they're listening to is depicting a sex scene in an airplane. Liv strokes Clive's back as she listens, to his discomfort. Later at the morgue, Liv starts flirting with Ravi. She slaps him on the butt and invites him to do the same to her. A flustered Ravi asks if she ate a librarian from a porno, and she then gets control of herself, apologizing. She tells Ravi what she's going through, and he tells her to think about baseball. As she goes out, Drake comes in and Liv tries to control herself. Drake explains about how he lost control and needs some zombie advice, just as Ravi comes in and asks him for blood samples. Liv eagerly volunteers to do it, and warns him that he went into full-on zombie mode because there was acute stress. Drake says that Blaine has him doing odd jobs in return for brains, and asks if she could get brains from her instead. Uneasy, Liv says that she doesn't know Drake well enough... but she'd like to. Clive is at his office when Dale comes over. He has a file on Blaine, under his assumed name John Deaux and points out that Suzuki wrote "Blaine" on the wall of Meat Cute before the place died up. There are no records on Blaine, and they figure that someone in Seattle is protecting him. Dale offers to check the FBI database, and they figure that they can bust him. As she goes, Dale says that they will be turning the missing guy's dog's GPS tracker that evening, and Clive volunteers to ride along with her. Dale says it's a long shot, but hopefully they'll find the Chaos Killer. Major takes Minor to a dog groomer and says that he'll be back at 7pm to pick him up. Liv and Peyton have lunch and Liv describes her date with Drake in explicit detail. She finally explains that she's in horny librarian mode, and offers to read some of the book to her friend. However, when she goes online to download a copy, Liv discovers that the author listed is Emmanuelle LeFevre and figures that it's a pen name. As she reads, Liv has a flash of Andy standing up and aggressively telling Grace to put on a less sexy dress - even though it's perfectly acceptable - telling her to wear something that's not going to make all his friends want to nail her. As Live comes out of her vision, Peyton is pre-ordering the book, saying Liv's not the only one going through a dry spell. Later, Liv tells Clive what she saw and figures that Andy is jealous. Clive suggests that Andy isn't as cool with Grace's book as he let on and they go back to talk to him. Andy appears surprised that Grace used a pen name, and explains that she was thinking about it to protect their children if they ever had any. Liv wonders if Grace was writing about her own sexual fantasies, and Andy admits that it couldn't have been easy for her being married to a man in a wheelchair. As they look around outside, noting that there is nowhere to hypothetically grow hemlock, Liv spots an attractive flight attendant getting out of a taxi. They introduce themselves and the attendant, Alyssa Tramell, says that she knew Grace. Grace's husband comes out and Alyssa tells him that they're there about Grace's murder. She gives the pair a pointed look when her husband isn't looking. Clive gives Alyssa his card and says that they might drop by if they don't hear from her. At the morgue, Major visits Ravi and Liv, talking about how many license plates they've found whilst they've been digging the field in search of the utopium. Liv randomly asks if they've ever wrestled naked, and starts flirting with them both, to their amusement. Clive comes in and says that Alyssa called for a meeting, and invites Liv along. However, Dale texts and tells Clive that she turned on the GPS. Once he goes, Liv explains that one of the missing rich guys had a dog with a GPS tracker. Major quickly excuses himself, goes to his car, hurriedly drinks Spuer Max, and then sprints away. Clive and Dale get stuck in traffic and Major runs past them before they can notice him. He gets to the dog groomer and asks for Minor but she says they're not done yet. He yells at her to give him his dog, and she looks unnerved. Major then apologizes and claims that he stole the dog from an abusive cop, who is now tracking the GPS. He asks the woman to cover for him and say that he was never there. Dale and Clive arrive outside and Clive sees Major inside, but from the back so he can't tell who it is. Meanwhile, the woman brings Minor out and Major leaves. Outside, Clive spots the GPS collar on a nearby bush. He points out that they're not far from the park where the tech guy was abducted, and figures that the abductor tossed it there. Major catches a bus back home and tells Minor that he's going to give him away, but that this time tomorrow he'll have a great new home. He admits that he's going to miss the dog. He leaves Minor on the bus, gets off at a stop, and sadly watches the bus leave with Minor staring out the back window. The next day, Alyssa comes to the station. She admits that Grace's book is about her, and she told Grace about her extra-marital affair because Andy wouldn't have sex with her since the accident and she'd been celibate for five years. Alyssa figured that everyone would read the book and realize that it was about her. Grace showed her the manuscript and wanted Alyssa to sign a release, but Alyssa refused. A week later, Grace's editor Lerna Stern called Alyssa, said that they changed the character's name and hair color, and were confident enough they could publish without the release. Grace never suggested using a pen name because she was eager to be a published author. Clive calls Lerna and explains that Grace was murdered by hemlock. Lerna asks if the hemlock was sprinkled in Grace's salad, and explains that a few weeks back Grace sent a murder-mystery manuscript that Muriel had written where the cause of death was just that. Clive figures that they can get a search warrant on Muriel based on this. Blaine meets with Peyton to provide her with more information on Boss' Utopium network. She points out that the mayor sent a congratulatory bottle of liquor to her, and says that she couldn't have done it without Blaine. After a moment, Peyton offers to pour Blaine a drink. At home, Liv and Drake finish dinner and he talks about how he spent one night in a Colombian prison after he operated a cab without a license to pay offf a bar tab. She kisses him and Drake sets her on the table. They start to undress and then Liv admits that she slipped Drake some horny librarian brain. He doesn't mind, but Liv says that they can pick up where they're leaving off once the brain wears off. Drake reluctantly agrees and kisses her on the forehead. Peyton and Blaine get drunk and she talks about how she gets a southern accent when she drinks. She looks at Blaine and then asks about his hair, and he kisses her. Clive and Liv take a squad to Muriel's house and show her the warrant. They check her property for hemlock, and Muriel insists that she wasn't jealous of Grace. The policemen call Clive over to the garden, and Muriel insists that she doesn't grow hemlock. Clive has a PDF of the manuscript, and it describes how Grace could have been murdered. Liv gets a flash of Grace reading Muriel's book to Andy, and saying that Muriel wanted her to send it to Lerna, but she couldn't do that to her editor. A policeman comes out with a burnt galley for Grace's book that they found in the Muriel's fireplace. Muriel wrote nasty comments in the margin and Clive figures that establishes motive. Liv points out that the book has Grace's real name and her photograph, and the photo of Grace shows water hemlock in the window box of her house. Once Muriel goes inside, Liv tells Clive about her vision and suggests that Andy sent the book to Lerna posing as Grace... and used the book as a blueprint to kill Grace. Clive and Liv bring Andy to the station, and Clive tells him that the email from "Grace" requesting a pen name was from a new account sent from home while Grace was at work. Todd confirmed that Andy ordered him to take down the window box planter, but he gave it to another patient. Andy admits that he killed Grace, and he murdered her because his reputation as a hero would have been ruined once the book came out. Liv points out that Grace didn't cheat on him, but Andy figured that nobody would believe that and insists that his wife didn't care. Dale knocks on the window, and Clive gives Andy paper to write out his confession. He then talks to Dale privately, and she says that she's found John Deaux under the name Blaine DeBeers. DeBeers is also an alias, a moniker he picked up when he sold beer and pot to highschoolers with a man called Julien DeWeed (as in, Blaine's got "de" beers, Julien's got "de" weed). Clive recognizes Julien as the man that Major claimed attacked him, aka Julien du Pont, and Dale says that Blaine is the son of Angus McDonough... one of the Chaos Killer's victims. She wants to arrest Blaine right now, and says that he has an outstanding arrest warrant for possession. She says they can put him in jail now, and figure out the rest later. Clive and Dale bring Blaine in, and he insists that his phone number was on the phones of two of the Chaos Killer victims out of coincidence. Blaine says that he didn't know Angus was abducted and they don’t talk a whole lot, and Clive shows him the sketch they have of Blaine from the Meat Cute massacre. He also notes that Suzuki wrote Blaine's name on the wall the night of the massacre. Blaine tells Clive that they met at Meat Cute when a delivery kid went missing. He figures that Dale and Clive are together. Dale warns that the possession charge has a 10-year max sentence. Suddenly, Peyton comes in and tells Clive and Dale to cut Blaine loose. She explains that Blaine has immunity in return for his cooperation in a case. Clive talks to her outside and she insists that Blaine is more useful to her as a witness. Dale accuses Blaine of being the Chaos Killer, and Clive shows Peyton Evan's sketch of Blaine from Meat Cute. Peyton asks if they have enough evidence to book Blaine, and they admit they have no choice but to release him. However, Clive warns Peyton that whatever happens next is on her. Liv is at home when Peyton comes by. She shows Liv a photo of Blaine and asks if she knows who it is. Liv invites her in and tells her that Blaine turned her into a zombie, murdered homeless teenagers, and almost got Major and Evan killed. Stunned and upset, Peyton says that she slept with Blaine and had no idea who he was. Liv assures her that it's okay. Ravi searches the field for the Utopium without success. He comes home and calls Minor. Major is there and claims that he saw a missing dog flyer and called the owner. A crestfallen Ravi says he would have liked to be able to at least say goodbye to the dog. Back at Liv's apartment, Peyton says that she's okay and starts to go. She then says that even though you sleep with someone, and think you know them, they could be anybody. She wishes Liv goodnight and leaves. Liv looks pensive and goes to her bedroom where Drake is lying in her bed. He asks if she's okay, and she doesn't answer. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite Recurring *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles *Greg Finley as Drake Holloway *Jessica Harmon as Dale Bozzio Co-Starring *Ben Lawson as Andy LeGare *Lee Garlington as Muriel *Daniella Alonso as Alyssa *Fiona Vroom as Grace LeGare *Jill Morrison as Dog Groomer Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Grace LeGare' – Horny and into erotica Brain Food Brainstuffedpeppers.png Brainstuffedpeppers1.png Brainstuffedpeppers2.png Brainstuffedpeppers3.png Brainstuffedpeppers4.png Brainstuffedpeppers5.png Brainstuffedpeppers6.png *"Brain me up, brain me down stuffed peppers" — Liv pan fries brain-stuffed green peppers. Comic Panel Titles Ifbookscouldkill.png Bookwormfood.png Lordofthefiles.png Talkdirtytome.png Bringingsexyback.png Thehemlocker.png Arresteddevelopment.png *IF BOOKS COULD KILL *BOOKWORM FOOD *LORD OF THE FILES *TALK DIRTY TO ME *BRINGING SEXY BACK *THE HEM-LOCKER *ARRESTED DEVELOPMENT Title Meaning *'Fifty Shades of Grey Matter' - A play words on the book/movie, 50 Shades of Grey. Gallery 211Promo1.png 211Promo2.png 211Promo3.png 211Promo4.png 211Promo5.png 211Promo6.png Videos References Category:Season 2 Episodes